Black cohosh, Actaea racemosa L. (Cimicifuga racemosa), a perennial in the buttercup family (Ranunculaceae), is frequently used to treat gynecological and other conditions. In particular, the roots and rhizomes of black cohosh have been used to treat a variety of disorders, including inflammatory conditions, diarrhea, dysmenorrhea, and rheumatism; they have also been used to stimulate menstrual flow and to suppress coughs (Foster, S., Black cohosh: Cimicifuga racemosa. A literature review. HerbalGram, 45:35-49, 1999).
Additionally, black cohosh has been used as a natural alternative to hormone-replacement therapy. In fact, American women are increasingly turning to black cohosh as a “more natural” alternative to estrogen, in the belief that it has the benefits, without the risks, of estrogen-replacement therapy. To date, a standardized black cohosh extract (Remifemin), developed in Germany, has been studied, both in animals and in short-term clinical trials of menopausal women. These studies suggest that the extract alleviates a variety of menopausal symptoms, particularly hot flashes (Lehmann-Willenbrock and Riedel, Clinical and endocrinological examinations concerning therapy of climacteric symptoms following hysterectomy with remaining ovaries. Zent. Bl. Gynakol., 110:611-18, 1988; Stoll, W., Phytotherapy influences atrophic vaginal epithelium: double-blind study—cimicifuga vs. estrogenic substances. Therapeuticum, 1:23-31, 1987). Although most studies report that black cohosh is free of significant side-effects, these studies have not been carried out for a length of time sufficient to ensure the safety of black cohosh with respect to uterine function and/or the induction or stimulation of breast cancer growth. Since the population using black cohosh (i.e., middle-aged females in developed countries) is at a higher risk for breast cancer, research is needed to clarify whether black cohosh extracts stimulate or inhibit breast cancer cells. Such studies could also identify new approaches to breast cancer prevention and treatment.
The components of the black-cohosh rhizome have been examined in several studies. It is known that the rhizome contains triterpene glycosides, aromatic acids, cinnaminic acid esters, sugars, tannins, and long-chain fatty acids (Zheng et al., CimiPure (Cimicifuga racemosa): a standardized black cohosh extract with novel triterpene glycoside for menopausal women. In Phytochem. Phytopharm., Shahidi and Ho, eds. (Champaign, Ill.: AOCS Press, 2000) pp. 360-70). However, little is known about the mechanisms by which these compounds are metabolized in vivo.
Crude extracts of black cohosh, and several components present in black cohosh, have been shown to exhibit biological activity. Fukinolic acid (2-E-caffeoylfukiic acid) exhibited weak estrogenic activity on MCF7 cells (Kruse et al., Fukic and piscidic acid esters from the rhizome of Cimicifuga racemosa and the in vitro estrogenic activity of fukinolic acid. Planta. Med., 65:763-64, 1999); it also inhibited the activity of neutrophil elastase, which is involved on the inflammatory process (Loser et al., Inhibition of neutrophil elastase activity by cinnamic acid derivatives from Cimicifuga racemosa. Planta. Med., 66:751-53, 2000). Bioactivity-guided fractionation of the methanolic extract resulted in the isolation of nine antioxidant compounds. Of these, methyl caffeate was the most active in reducing menadione-induced DNA damage in cultured S30 breast cancer cells (Burdette et al., Black cohosh (Cimicifuga racemosa L.) protects against menadione-induced DNA damage through scavenging of reactive oxygen species: bioassay-directed isolation and characterization of active principles. J. Agric. Food Chem., 50:7022-28, 2002). None of the compounds was cytotoxic to S30 cells (Burdette et al., Black cohosh (Cimicifuga racemosa L.) protects against menadione-induced DNA damage through scavenging of reactive oxygen species: bioassay-directed isolation and characterization of active principles. J. Agric. Food Chem., 50:7022-28, 2002).
Extracts and components purified from black cohosh have also been shown to exhibit anti-cancer activity, in vitro and in vivo. Extracts of black cohosh (ethanol extract, 0.1% v/v) inhibited the growth of serum-stimulated T-47D breast cancer cells (Dixon-Shanies and Shaikh, Growth inhibition of human breast cancer cells by herbs and phytoestrogens. Oncol. Rep., 6:1383-87, 1999), and, at doses starting at 2.5 μg/ml, inhibited the proliferation of the mammary carcinoma cell line, 435 (Nesselhut et al., Studies on mammary carcinoma cells regarding the proliferation potential of herbal medication with estrogen-like effects. Archives of Gynecology and Obstetrics, 254:817-18, 1993). Furthermore, isopropanolic extracts of black cohosh inhibited estrogen-induced proliferation of MCF7 cells, and enhanced the inhibitory effect of tamoxifen (Bodinet and Freudenstein, Influence of Cimicifuga racemosa on the proliferation of estrogen receptor-positive human breast cancer cells. Breast Cancer Research and Treatment, 76:1-10, 2002).
More recently, it has been shown that cycloartane glycosides isolated from black cohosh inhibit the growth of human oral squamous cell carcinoma cells (Watanabe et al., Cycloartane glycosides from the rhizomes of Cimicifuga racemosa and their cytotoxic activities. Chem. Pharm. Bull., 50:121-25, 2002). Additionally, recent studies by Sakurai et al. have indicated that triterpene glycosides and aglycones—the most active of which is cimigenol—inhibit Epstein-Barr virus early antigen activation (induced by 12-O-tetradecanoylphorbol-13-acetate) in Raji cells (Sakurai et al., Antitumor agents 220. Antitumor-promoting effects of cimigenol and related compounds on Epstein-Barr virus activation and two-stage mouse skin carcinogenesis. Bioorg. Med. Chem. 11:1137-40, 2003). Cimigenol has also been shown to inhibit mouse skin tumor promotion using DMBA as an initiator and TPA as a promoter.
All of the foregoing studies, however, have been limited in scope, and have not addressed issues of specificity and mechanism of action.